Shin the Man, the Demon, and the Senshi
by The Blue Flame
Summary: Th saner version of the discontinued original. The Last Mage of the Magic Kingdom has decided that he has stood by passively long enough. Now he will bring the full weight of his experiences and powers to bear on helping those around him.


A Production by the Blue Flame 

A Crossover of Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, and SaGa Frontier with other cameos.

"Here, let me tell you a story. This story begins eons ago, when magic was so common that anyone could learn it. Near the end of this period in time, there came to be a magician of awesome power. He gained this power by killing four people. One was a Youma of such low rank that he did not even possess a name until a Youma Lord found out his gift, the ability to manipulate time itself, and thus did Vergil give this no-name Youma the name-title of Tokinokimi or Lord of Time. The second was a Ki-rin named Kylin whom had mastered Space magic. The third was his brother-self, whom had mastered all the magic opposing his own. The final victim was a demon that called itself the Lord of Hell.

With the defeat of that demon he gained the Egg of Lilith, an artifact that proclaim'd his rank as the new Lord of Hell, gave him limitless mana to cast spells with, and sustained his life against injury."

"AND WHY, PRAYTELL, LITTLE BOY, SHOULD SUCH A STORY CONCERN ME?" the demon snorted.

"Because," said the boy to the statue that the demon had become, "I am that mage and for attacking me, you have forfeited your own life." A few, inconsequential uses of magic altered the boy's hair from near white in its hue to a cornsilk blond as easily as it exchanged his blue and red, dragon and demon patterned mages robes for a more dull black school uniform with a common white shirt.

Dr. Nusakan had informed the last mage that in the area of the practice that he had taken over from the pervious owner, the reincarnation of THAT person was living. Blue felt a twinge of pity for this Ranma person that he had yet to meet again, and for the district of Nerima for their chiropractor had been replaced by the doctor obsessed with disease and death. That did make payment so much easier. A bacterium that caused thaumavory would hold the Doctor's interest for a little.

He had decided that this time around he would meddle freely. The Lonely One that guarded his gates would have had a heart attack if she had any way of knowing this. But he could make his gates show what ever he wanted, if he so chose.

He could have teleported to when and where the meeting with this Ranma would occur, but he had waited several millennia, so he could easily wait for two more hours. Keeping entertained would be the hard part.

It took less than ten minutes to find a situation that the mage knew would keep him entertained for much longer than two hours.

At the Gates of Time and Space, Setsuna felt as though the hordes of hell had just run over her grave. About seven or so thousand times.

Saotome Ranma had a feeling that something very bad was going to happen to him very soon. Ever since he met that Doctor Nazcan or whatever his name was, Ranma had that feeling that he dreaded. Especially because the Doctor acted like he knew Ranma. The fact that in the half-hour that the Doctor was treating him, Ranma had managed to learn more about two hundred different types of disease than most doctors knew would have surprised everyone.

Ranma had, however, scared everyone when, throughout all his classes, he paid absolute, rapt attention to what was going on and did not even look bored or sleepy. Only Ranma knew that this was because he did not want to think about his newly gained knowledge or that he was actually scared that if he fell asleep he would dream about the diseases. No one would ever manage to get that last bit out of him. He would voluntarily wear a dress before admitting to being frightened of dreams.

What Ranma did not know was that the good Doctor did know much more about him than he did himself. After all, Ranma was the reincarnation of one of the four people important to the Master Mage Blue. The other was in Juuban. The third person had not reincarnated, she was still alive and that Mage knew were to find her whenever he wanted. He had yet to find the last one, however. Doctor Nusakan found himself wondering and fantasizing about what type of disease the Mage would bring as payment.

Virgil the Ring Lord smiled in anticipation. The coming show would be quite the event, if he was lucky, then perhaps his greenhair'd guest would try to get involved. The chances were almost none but he could hope. He would need something to keep him entertained until a new fireworks display would happen. Something happening around the Supreme Mage looked interesting, perhaps it would keep him interested for a few moments.

Blue kenw that if he actively looked for the type of foe that commonly tried to kill him, he would be some type of bully. The orthodoxy of the Magic Kingdom told him that the powerful could determine their own fate, but that they had a duty to not abuse those less powerful than they. The five boys picking on the one little girl did not truely count as bullying because the little purple-haired had enough magical power to destroy the five boys. The girl, however, was extremely reluctant to kill the boys, so Blue decided to... intervene.

"Gentlemen, I would recommend desisting on your treatment of this young woman or else I shall be forced to resort to measures that you would find rather... unplesant to your general wellbeing." Against anyother gang he would have resorted to an actual threat stated directly, but these guys were, in their own minds anyways, the Fierce Dragons. From what the Mage knew about the gang, the Anemic Hyenas would be a much better title. Some part of him knew that he shold not be doing this, another realized just whom the girl was. That part knew that if she would pout just right, eyes wide, a tear just starting to form, and hands clasped just so, he would do anything she asked. He would also do anything for her if she would just let him examine that Glaive. So he really, truely desired for the gang to make that one mistake, one little, inconsequential attack.

It should be said that the Fierce Dragons were not a group of intellectuals. The smartest member of the gang, other than the leader, could barely claim a larger IQ than shoe size, but he made up for his lack of intelligence with a vicious attitude and minor psychic ability. It was the reason that he never got busted by the police. He was the only one of the Fierce Dragons to run away when he saw that the flowery 'threat' was made by a willowy, bishonen fellow with bettter hair than some girls. He fled because he saw not only the bishonen ai no ko, but also felt absolute horror at the wrongness that his psychic ability 'showed' him the bishonen was giving off. Even without the coward the Fierce Dragons felt that the battle would be a very quick, one-sided affair. They just never thought that they would be the losers.


End file.
